vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Roleplaying
Back to Main Page Previous Macros Next Emotes Overview With detailed lore and numerous emotes, Vanguard can be a roleplayer's paradise. To spice things up a bit, you can add emotes to your combat macros. Below are tips submitted by knowledgeable roleplayers for anyone just getting started with their transformation into their virtual alter ego. The unofficial RP channel in Vanguard is /tavern. To join, type: /autojoin add tavern To find roleplaying guilds with pages on wikia, consult the Category:Guilds (Roleplaying) listing. Basic RP Rules “S”pec for Respect. Respect other players and be cool. Do not harass, grief or hurt others, whether they RP or not. Also – respect the Terms of Service and Code of Conduct for the game. IC and OOC. IC = In Character (you are acting as your character would. OOC = Out of Character (The player, you. :) Try to stay IC during the event or when RPing in general. Being IC also may bring on some RP from others at random. Also, remember that your character is not you. Know when to “exit” If the RP gets weird, I mean really weird – harassment, vulgar, offensive, etc.… Just “exit stage right” and get out of there. That’s not the kind of RP you really want, nor is it “normal”. If it’s reportable, do it. Don’t force roleplaying or actions'. Try not to “force” people to roleplay with you or force your roleplaying on them.' Have fun. That pretty much sums that up. Don’t get derailed by OOC “stuff”. Try to overlook OOC chatter on /say and /yell. Exit from channels (Trade, Defense, General, etc.) that spam stuff that interferes with you being IC. Character Movement Walk or Run? In Vanguard, you can toggle Run/Walk. For laptops, quickly set it to a keybind under “Keybindings>Movement Keys”. There ya go! When moving, borrow from everyday life. You now when to run and when not too. Apply that to your character. When entering an RP area, switching to walk is a good start. Jumping to move (or for no reason at all) makes no sense, so don’t do it. Move “normaly”, even if it’s virtually. This goes for mounts too! Keep your eyes on the “road”. Try not to run “through” other players or ignore them standing there. Respect their “space”. Speaking in character Talking the “talk”. Speak like you think your character would, or should. You’re not going for an Academy Award, so just do your best. :) Stop! Grammar Time!' Use full sentences, not slang, texting or similar expressions. (lol, brb, bff, :), etc.…) Use similar language and such as the NPCs do, even if it’s plain, simple English. it’s not all “thees and thous”.' Don’t worry about being fancy. Accents or speech patterns can wait. You just want to be understood and fit in for now. Emotes Expressing Yourself Vanguard, like other MMORPGS, have emotes to help your character to express actions and emotions. Custom Emotes You can do (but don’t overdo) custom emotes in Vanguard by using “/e” + your expressed action or emote. Vyssa’s Example: /e looks around. becomes Vyssa looks around. in-game as an emote. Vendor Shopping What to wear!? The clothes on your back. You do not have to be “dressed” for RP. You can wear what you have, you can be “in fashion” later. If you have what you have, roll with it. Unless it’s a special function, you will fit in fine. While having some “casual clothes” is a nice touch, it can wait. Shop the Telon Exchange. Do a quick search for something you can actually wear and afford. Even some low level trash greys can be good. Check your vendors. Find the armor, robe and clothing vendors. You might find something cheap and looks neat. You can upgrade later. The Quickie Backstory Keep it simple! Don’t go nuts and be a half-dragon, half-demon, half-weregerbil with fire coming out from your eyeballs. You are also not a deity, or are related or dated any lore character or have them on “speed dial”. Seriously, t’s just not a good plan, trust me on this. You got your name, that’s a start. If your name sounds RPish and fits your race (A Draenei shaman named Vyssa, for example), you’re ahead of the game. If it’s not exactly RPish, wing it with a nickname (easy fix is to look at other NPCs of your race and see a quick name you like). “Shammygirl” becomes “Vyssa” if anyone asks, or make it a nickname! Go with what “you” know. If you’ve done quests or listened to the introduction for your race – you at least have a basic idea of what is going on with your character. You may not know everything, but you know what your character has done to this point. If you get asked, be as vague as possible – but don’t sound “jerky” about it. :) What if they ask me questions? Again, be vague to start, but try to answer it as simply as possible. You know where your character is “from”, your name and what you’ve done and been “recently”. That’s something if you are asked. Oh! Don’t forget your skills or class. They can be helpful in details about your character to start. Be the part. As your get out and mingle, interact and all, try your best to get into your character’s head. Even with a simple backstory, you can take what you have and add to your roleplaying. A group of Roleplayers Fitting in It can start with “Hello”. Conversations can start very simple. Again, borrow from real life and adapt it to your character. You get all kinds. You’re going to meet some great people, others not so much. Welcome to the internet, sadly. Some people RP very gruff characters, that’s their role most times, not them. You will get the hang of who is “ok” and who to exit from as you get more used to roleplaying. If you are not sure about someone’s intent – ask via whisper OOCly. Save the drama for your momma. Don’t create drama or get into conflicts. Just try to ease in, keep your eyes open, learn and have fun. Need something to “talk” about? It’s not all epic stories and such. Even “everyday” chit chat can make decent conversation. See what openings you find and try. With a little imagination and roleplaying, even “killing ten rats” can be made into a little adventure on its own. It’s ok to be “new”. We all start somewhere, so just hang in there – you might have more fun than you thought. We are all people past the pixels. :) Don’t be afraid to ask for help. If you don’t know anyone, give someone a nice, quick ((Hi! I’m new, so just trying to learn.)) They might just help and make things easier to let you into the RP. Learn by watching, then doing. See what seems to work or not work when watching conversations or in a conversation. Don’t be afraid to say “Thank You”. If someone has helped you or you had a good interaction, don’t be afraid to give them an OOC ((Thank you.)) via whisper, or in-game mail. Learn by watching, then doing. See what seems to work or not work when watching conversations or in a conversation. Mistakes happen, learn from them. A typo, a random jump caused by an errrant space bar, or an accidental “lol” can and may happen. Just take it in stride and try to avoid doing it again. In a conversation and something happens, give a short whisper and say ((hey, sorry about that. :) )) Win some… You might fit in and meet a some other roleplayers, that can help you network and meet others. Make friends and “Friend” others that you had good experiences with or that were helpful. …Lose some. Some events or interactions pan out well, others may not. Maybe there was a bunck of people and you were the wallflower. That’s ok – it happens. Just like in everyday life, some times you meet people, sometimes you don’t. Not every RP experience turns out to be as great as it should. Sometimes it takes a few times to get into it all, so just hang in there. Don’t give up! Afterward Developing Your Character. You can take your character and develop more details and a backstory. take a look through The RP Survival Guide and see how it can help you. There’s a lot of helpful ideas and tips to help. You have options. You can always start a fresh character or rework and existing one with a backstory and go from there as well. Names can always be changed and low levels can always be re-rolled. You can always transfer as well if you like. Your RP Community! Seek out your server’s roleplaying community via the forums or if they have a wiki or social site dedicated to roleplayers on your server. Make friends, learn and have fun. General RP Tips Tip #1 DO - Pick up the tongues of the world around you. Find out the accents, where they come from and what they're based on. Do not be afraid to go all out with your slurs and remember that grammar doesn't play as big a role here as it would in normal OOC chatter. DON'T - Use the old-English tongue in any scenario unless a) your character is in fact an Englishman from that time period or b) the entirety of the world you're in IS set in medieval (or slightly pre-medieval England). Tip #2 DO - Look for things happening in the world and use those things to create new lore. Choose your own path and write about it for the rest of the world to see. DON'T - Make up lore that does not fit in the current world you're playing in. For example: if you're playing a game like Everquest, don't say that you're a cybernetic space alien come to dissect the beings of the world. It doesn't work. Tip #3 DO - Try to look for conflicts and take part in them. Use your character's uniqueness to aid or rebel against the situation. If the castle is burning, run to the river for water or alternatively cast fire balls into the inferno and watch all hell break loose. DON'T - Run around killing every single person you see because it's your character's style. A carefully planned "serial-killer" type character should be smart enough to know that he'd be caught quicker that way. Alternatively, if you're a good guy, don't act like you are the end-all be-all hero of the world. Nobody likes a show-off, unless you're Arthas. Tip #4 DO - Take part in romantic roles. Is your character the proverbial lady's man? Find a tavern, bar or pub (whatever you have in your game) and work the mojo! Leave real feelings out in the cold, and remember it's still a game! DON'T - Find the nearest hot-looking toon and start openly expressing your lust for them, graphically and explicitly. Sex is private and it should be no matter where you go. Sure, you can be an exhibitionist, but it doesn't mean she/he is too. Erotic roleplay can be fun but it doesn't have to be actual cyber-sex. Tip #5 DO - Involve yourself in the politics of the game. Do it in character and enjoy it for what it is. Politics in some games can be extremely fun and deeply immersive. DON'T - Claim that your sword can solve every problem regardless of if the Mayor's cat is stuck in a tree or a clan of Orcs is feeling diplomatic. Anyone can be civil, even in a war-torn fantasy world. Men make decisions behind closed doors before they unsheath their blade. Tip #6 DO - Be the jack-of-all-trades. Be a warrior who mines for precious ores, who knows how to build bird houses, who can drink 23 ales before passing out, who can do magic tricks, and anything else you can think of (within the game's own mechanics). DON'T - Be absolutely good at everything. Nobody is perfect and you're no exception (sorry folks). Beginner's Tip When all else fails, wing it. If you're smart enough to want to roleplay and you've done a bit of research, take a gamble and see where it takes you. After all, mistakes can be made but they can also be fixed. Source(s): *the RP Survival Guide, RPMadeSimple.com *Tips For Efficient Roleplay (Part 1), www.mmorpg.com Category:Getting Started